


Just Another Valentine's Day

by Candy_A



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a date for Valentine's Day...until he gets a better offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the plan was to write and post this in February. Life happened. So here's my Valentine's Day story in April. Enjoy!
> 
> In other news, if you're seeing this anywhere but on AO3, linked from LJ, or on my personal website, it's an unauthorized, stolen file. I have not previously granted, and do not grant, permission to anyone to post all or part of any of my work elsewhere online or in print.

Danny buttoned his shirt and tucked it in. He put on his sport coat and looked in the mirror. _Not too shabby._ He smiled at his look and reached for his car keys on the dresser. Just then, his phone rang. It was Steve.

"Tell me you're not calling me in to work," he said by way of an answer.

"No. I, uh, just called... Wondered what you were doing."

Danny frowned a moment, ready to tell Steve he was on his way out the door to pick up Amber for their dinner reservations. He'd spent the day with Steve and Grace at Grover's barbecue, but the evening was set aside for his Valentine date. And, hopefully, that would lead to a little Valentine luck after dinner. He knew there was something unchivalrous about that, and that pop culture would accuse him of having a booty call for Valentine's Day, but if he was being honest with himself, that's what it was. Amber was a nice girl and they had fun together. Quite a bit of fun. But he couldn't say much more about it than that.

There was something in Steve's voice that made him pause, and fudge the answer.

"Nothing much. You?"

"You wanna come over for a while?"

Danny paused. He thought of his plans to take Amber out, and then compared that to sitting around Steve's place with a beer doing nothing. It was an easy choice. And, as casual as Steve sounded, it was a feigned casual. Steve wanted him there for some reason. Ever since the whole mess with Wo Fat, since he'd been shot up with drugs and thought his father was still alive, Steve seemed to have bouts of melancholy that having Danny around made better, though he'd have never admitted it under even more torture.

"Sure. Give me a half hour, okay?"

"I thought you weren't doing anything."

_Always the cop._

"You have anything decent to eat over there?"

"I hadn't thought about that."

"I'll bring Chinese."

"Sounds great," Steve said, and Danny thought he already detected a little upswing in Steve's mood. After he hung up, he girded himself for the call to Amber.

"Hi, Danny," she greeted cheerfully. _She's gonna kill me._

"Hey...I'm really sorry to have to do this, but I have to cancel tonight."

"You have to what? Danny, you're supposed to pick me up in fifteen minutes."

"I just threw up," he said. It was inelegant, but he needed something effective. "I'm really sorry, but there's no way - "

"If you're sick, of course not. I can come over and take care of you."

"No!" he said immediately, and then realized how panicked he sounded. "I mean, if it's something contagious, there's no point in you getting sick, too."

"I'm not worried about it," she said. "I want to help you." 

He felt even guiltier then for what he was doing, but in for a penny, in for a pound. There was no turning back now. 

"I appreciate that, honey, but Steve said he'd stop by and check on me. If it's contagious, he's already been exposed to me most of the day."

"Oh," she said, her tone a bit odd. "You were with Steve all day? I thought you were spending the day with Grace."

"I did," he said. This was getting worse. 

"Well, okay, Danny. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night," she said, and hung up. He couldn't really blame her for not sounding overly happy with him. He'd ditched her on Valentine's Day, then refused her offer to come over, and then admitted he'd spent the whole day on Valentine's Day with the people he thought of as his family - Steve and Grace.

He'd have to send more flowers or figure out some really nice evening out to make it up to her. Meanwhile, he had another date for Valentine's Day, and he had to pick up Chinese take out first.

********

When he got to Steve's, he found the man himself camped out on the couch with the remote. He was staring at the TV more than watching it, but he perked up when Danny let himself in with the food.

"Hey, Danno. Let's just spread it out here," he said, moving a couple things off the coffee table.

"Okay." Danny set the food down and they started unpacking it. Steve sniffed the air. "Smell something you like?" Steve looked mortified and didn't answer him for quite a few moments.

"Food smells good," he said.

"Yeah, it does. I'm starving." Danny went into the kitchen to get plates, utensils and a couple of beers. Steve seemed like he wasn't going to move from the couch. "Everything okay?" he asked as he returned to the living room with the supplies.

"You had plans."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're wearing more cologne and it's not the same one you were wearing earlier."

"You noticed which cologne I was wearing at the barbecue?"

"I just know it's not the same one," Steve said, and Danny was amazed, and a bit amused, to see that he had blushed into his hairline.

"You are correct, Sherlock, it's a different one. I can't wear too much outdoors unless I want bees following me around." He sat on the couch. He was dressed in his t-shirt and jeans again, but Steve was on the case now.

"I hope you didn't cancel something for this."

"Don't worry about it."

"Danny."

"I had a date with Amber. I just told her I was sick."

"Go call her back and tell her you feel better and go out with her."

"I already told her I threw up," he said, biting into an egg roll, holding the container toward Steve.

"Thanks for that image just now," he said, but he took one anyway. "All I asked was if you wanted to come over. I didn't mean you should break a date for it."

"You sounded funny."

"I sounded funny?" Steve repeated, arching his eyebrows.

"You sounded...off somehow."

"That's ridiculous."

"Then why did you call me?"

"I thought if you weren't doing anything, we could hang out." Steve let that hang there a few seconds. "I just...wanted to see you, but not if you were busy."

"I wanted to come over," Danny admitted. There was no point in making Steve suffer alone. "I knew if I said I had a date, that'd be the end of it, but I wanted to come over here instead."

Steve looked at him and smiled. A big, full-on, goofy grin around a mouthful of egg roll. 

"That's nice," he said. 

"You wanna tell me why you called, really?" Danny probed. Once Steve was done chewing, he leaned back on the couch. 

"I don't know. I was...lonely, I guess," he said, shooting the words out fast and barely above a whisper. The admission touched Danny's heart. 

"Tell me we're not watching _Titanic,_ because I might change my mind and go home." 

"Is that what this is?" Steve asked, looking at the screen. "I've never seen it."

"Well, I'll spoil the ending. The boat sinks."

"Very funny."

"You never got stuck watching this all the way through?"

"No. Is it worse than _The Notebook_?"

"In a way."

"How?"

"It's hopeless. Nobody ever is really happy because they all die."

"Hard to believe that won a bunch of awards."

"Depressing movies always win awards. Lots of them. Because some dumb ass somewhere decided that miserable movies that end in death are more artistically worthwhile."

"I guess I'll just skip over the Oscars this year."

"Like you watch that anyway."

"I'll continue to skip them, then, if you're going to pick at my semantics."

"Come on, change the channel."

"This really bothers you, doesn't it?" Steve asked, frowning, looking at Danny. 

"I had to sit through this with Rachel because I was married to her at the time she sprang it on me as a 'date night' DVD for us to watch."

"Sorry. It reminds you of Rachel? You could have just said that." Steve flipped the channel.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Just watching a whole movie about somebody who lived most of her life miserable because she couldn't be with the person she was in love with... Rachel thought it was my tendency to see the negative side of everything. She said the point was how love survives and lives on."

"Spoken like someone who hasn't lost many important people in her life. Love lives on but it hurts like a motherfucker when it's taken away," Steve said. 

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

"Shit, that movie depressed me and we just talked about it."

"Told you," Danny said.

"If the person I loved most was dead, taken away...I wouldn't find a lot of reasons to go on either."

Danny put two and two together. It was Valentine's Day, Steve was alone, Catherine was gone.

"Missing Catherine tonight?" he asked gently.

"What made you think of her?" he asked, turning to look at Danny. 

"What you said...it's Valentine's Day..."

"I wasn't talking about Catherine." Steve was still looking at Danny. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." Steve turned back toward the TV. Danny moved closer, and Steve grinned, but he didn't look back at him. He picked up a container of garlic chicken and handed Danny a fork, then picked one up himself and they sat close there, sharing the food. 

"See," Danny said, his voice strained. " _That's_ why I came over tonight."

"For the garlic chicken?"

"Cute." Danny smiled when Steve laughed at that. 

“Seriously, Danny, I’m sorry I screwed up your plans.”

“Yeah, and I probably would have gotten some from Amber tonight,” he joked, nudging Steve’s leg with his own.

“You might still get some if you play your cards right.”

“Not likely,” Danny said, laughing, not looking up from the food. “She’s pretty pissed.”

“I wasn’t talking about Amber.” 

Danny froze mid-chew. He was rarely at a loss for words, but that’s how he felt now. If Steve was joking and he took it seriously, not only would Steve never let him live it down, but it could screw up their whole relationship. 

But if he wasn’t joking... _What the hell._

He tossed his fork on the table, grabbed Steve’s face in both hands and kissed him. Hard. With tongue. He was only vaguely aware that the container of chicken had hit the floor when Steve abandoned it to grab Danny and pull him forward until they were sort of laid out on the couch. 

Steve was kissing as eagerly as he was being kissed, and being the man of action he is, he’d already pulled Danny’s t-shirt over his head and moved away from Danny’s mouth so he could explore all that freshly revealed skin. Not to be outdone, Danny went after Steve’s shirt with moves that felt more like wrestling than lovemaking, but he finally got Steve’s chest bare and he considered that more than worth the effort. As much as he wanted his mouth all over that sculpted terrain, Steve was having none of it because he had Danny back in a tight embrace and was kissing him breathless, sticking his hand in Danny’s hair and messing it up, then moving his other hand lower to tug at Danny’s belt. 

Feeling like he was falling behind as Steve somehow got Danny’s fly open and his hand in Danny’s pants, Danny fought for the right angle to get in Steve’s shorts, loving him even more for not having a belt and jeans on. Just a nice pair of drawstring shorts. The fact that’s all Steve had on his lower half made Danny’s erection that much more urgent. Something about Steve sitting around the house in nothing but a thin layer of shorts was too hot to think about if he wanted to last beyond a couple strokes of Steve’s hand. 

Steve was very focused on the task of jerking Danny off, like he turned that intense focus on anything else he did that he considered to be of great importance. That gave Danny a chance to plant kisses across his chest and suck on the taut nipples that were perched on those perfect pecs.

 _Perched on perfect pecs..._ Danny thought there should be a place for Peter Piper and his pickled peppers in that verse, but he knew his brain was short-circuiting. It was the smell and the taste of Steve and the feeling of his hand in Danny’s pants, around his cock, and the feeling of Steve rock hard in Danny’s hand and starting to come, gasping and moaning, making Danny’s hand slick as he lost it himself, coming all over his pants for the first time since...he didn’t remember exactly but he wasn’t old enough to drink yet last time it happened.

“Shit,” Steve said, looking off to the side.

“What?”

“There’s garlic chicken on the rug. That’s gonna stink tomorrow.”

“Fuck the rug,” Danny said, kissing him again.

“I’d rather fuck you,” Steve replied, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh yeah? How do you know I’m gonna give it up that easy?” Danny teased, kissing his way down Steve’s chest.

“Because you love me.”

“That I do, babe. That I do.” He paused to look into Steve’s eyes with their unpredictable color and their long, dark lashes. _What wouldn’t I do for Steve? Can’t think of much._

Steve’s hands were warm on Danny’s back as they caressed him, pulled him closer for more kisses. With the edge taken off, they could relax and just make out there a while until things got heated again. 

Before long, Steve’s hands weren’t minding their manners anymore and slid under the waist of Danny’s open pants, under his shorts and grabbed his ass. Danny humped against him, wrestling with Steve until they were on their sides so he could push Steve’s shorts most of the way down and have a little fun of his own. The way Steve moaned and thrust against him in response made him wonder just how eager Steve was to be on the receiving end of things. He seemed to like Danny playing with his ass, and Danny was not one to deny the man he loved whatever made him happy.

Knowing he was having sex with _Commander_ McGarrett, he figured Steve would need to do him first, beat on his chest and proclaim his dominance...right before Danny returned the favor and screwed his hot ass into next week. But like everything else with Steve, there was a protocol to follow.

“Do you have stuff?” Danny asked.

“Stuff?” Steve seemed annoyed to be pulled away from the task of sucking Danny’s neck to answer.

“Slippery stuff. And if you suggest motor oil, engine lube, or, God help you, _butter,_ we’re done right now.”

“I have KY in the drawer upstairs. Will that be satisfactory, Sir Daniel?”

“What do you use KY for?” Danny asked, frowning, pulling back to look at Steve.

“Kind of a personal question, isn’t it?” Steve retorted.

“We’re talking about what to use so you can stick your dick up my ass, and you’re objecting to a personal question? Answer me.”

“Y’know, when you’re...it goes faster if things are slippery.”

“Anything goes faster when it’s slippery, Steven. Ever driven on icy roads in Jersey? Stuff goes faster slippery. That tells me nothing.”

“When I jerk off, all right? God, do you have to know everything?”

“That’s funny coming from you.” Danny paused. “Thinking about you jerking off is really hot.”

“It is, huh?” Steve asked, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Yes, you should be a porn star,” Danny retorted, frustrated with himself for giving Steve something else to be smug about. Like already being good at _everything_ wasn’t enough. “Are we gonna go upstairs and do this or not?”

“That’s your technique? No wonder you don’t date much.”

“I figured we were kinda past the point of needing a lot of technique to get things rolling. You use technique when you don’t already have your date’s pants off.”

“You have a point there, Danno,” Steve said, laughing. “Let’s go,” he agreed, as they reluctantly separated and then stood there a moment, trying to figure out whether to pull their pants up or take them off to go upstairs.

“We don’t have any more use for these tonight,” Danny concluded, shoving his jeans and underwear the rest of the way down and stepping getting them, and his shoes, off. Steve took off his shorts and tossed them on top of the pile. He noticed Steve was staring at him. It was enough to make him uneasy, wondering if Steve didn’t like what he saw or was having second thoughts. “Nothing you haven’t seen before,” he finally said. Steve seemed to snap out of it then and took Danny in his arms, kissing him with all the passion and tenderness that would make it seem like a first kiss, or an end in itself, and not the beginning of what promised to be an amazing night.

“Wanted you for so long,” Steve said, kissing him again. “Can’t believe you’re finally mine,” he said, followed by more kissing. Danny wondered when they had skipped to that point, but when Steve looked into his eyes, it was clear that they were there, that Steve was in this for the duration. That was fine by Danny. 

“About time you staked your claim, isn’t it?” he teased, and he felt Steve shiver a little at those words, his growing erection letting Danny know that’s just what he wanted to do. 

They made their way upstairs, glad to finally reach Steve’s bed and the supplies in his night stand drawer. Danny stretched out on his stomach, stuck a pillow under his head and relaxed. He’d never had a whole lot stuck up there before, except maybe the occasional uninvited finger from an adventurous girlfriend or in his doctor’s office, but that sure didn’t qualify as pleasure, so he wasn’t about to draw that parallel. 

Steve took Danny’s ass in both hands and massaged him, then exposed his hole by gently easing his cheeks apart. Danny thought it seemed like he was getting right down to business until he felt hot, moist probing around his center. 

“Holy shit, Steven,” he muttered as he felt Steve’s tongue exploring him, teasing him...God, fucking licking him there. Steve didn’t reply. There was no banter right now, no jokes, no talking. Just Steve tonguing him until he was hard, moaning, begging for something more, writhing on the bed and not caring what he looked like or sounded like. He wanted that tongue to keep doing its magic, but he wanted something more, too. Steve’s finger wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, but as it eased him open and spread the gel inside him, he knew it was a necessary step. Just Steve’s finger was a snug fit, so he had some work to do to get Danny stretched out and slicked up for the main event. 

He didn’t know if this meant Steve knew what he was doing, fucking another guy, or if he was just good at everything on the first try. He was managing to get Danny stretched, but he was so damn gentle and solicitous and planting kisses on Danny’s back while he worked. Then his fingers started doing their devilish business with rubbing over Danny’s prostate. He didn’t expect to let out a spontaneous cry of pleasure, but he did just that, arching his back and opening himself even more, finding he wanted Steve’s fingers to be longer, bigger, more aggressive. 

Steve moved up and covered him with his body, whispering in his ear. 

“You’re beautiful, baby. Gonna make you feel so good you never want anybody else.”

_Fuck. When Steve stakes a claim, he knows how to do it._

Danny wasn’t spending a lot of time on conscious thought, but as Steve eased into him, and he felt himself stretching to accommodate him, “Be careful what you wish for” flashed through his mind. He didn’t know where Steve found the self control to go slow, but then he should have known Steve had the self control to do most anything he decided to do. Then he could feel Steve’s body against him, and he knew he was all the way in. 

He felt Steve's hand gently make its way down from his shoulder along his arm until it covered the back of his own hand and Steve's fingers slipped between his. Steve's lips were warm against his neck and then his ear.

"I love you, Danno," he said, kissing Danny's ear, his cheek, his neck. 

"Love you, too, babe."

Steve moved slowly, gently, giving Danny time to get used to the feeling. Danny got used to it quickly, the combination of the physical stimulation and the realization that Steve was inside him, making love to him, in love with him...it wasn't long before they were moving together, sharing the rhythm, the intensity building until Danny felt his climax coming, washing over him, making him call out, shout Steve's name. Steve was right there with him, squeezing his hand, his cries and gasps punctuating his increasingly rapid, erratic movements until he went motionless, lying on Danny's back, still inside him.

They lay there a while just letting their heartbeats slow, their breathing even out. Steve finally moved, easing out of Danny. He felt empty and a little sore, but he couldn't call it pain, and what came before that was more than worth it. 

Steve moved aside and Danny shifted onto his side so they could hold each other. 

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, kissing him. 

"You're a big boy, Steven," Danny teased, smiling, kissing and nuzzling Steve's neck. "I know you were there, but it's all good, babe. Real good."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, not at all," Danny said, hugging him. "You wouldn't do that." Danny smiled. "You have a good time?"

"It was okay," Steve said, shrugging. Danny leaned back, grabbed a pillow, and smacked him with it. 

"Glad you enjoyed it because it might be the last time you get it with that attitude."

"It was the most beautiful moment of my life, Danny," he said, laying his hand on Danny's cheek. 

"Mine, too," Danny replied, hugging Steve close. "Never gonna let you go, babe."

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me. Now that I know the sex is gonna be this good."

"That was the deciding moment, huh?" Danny asked, laughing.

"Yeah, because now I know you're mine, and you're not going anywhere."

"Not without you, babe."

"I didn't get you candy and flowers," Steve said.

"I'm hurt."

"I'll take you out for breakfast."

"Make me breakfast in bed - pancakes - and we're even."

"Danny...I can't make pancakes good enough to be even with that."

Danny laughed and pulled him close for more kisses.


End file.
